A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable enclosures and more particularly to a portable hunting blind.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In hunting certain types of game, the hunter stations himself in a hunting blind. Hunting blinds are typically fixed structures that conceal and provide shelter to the hunter while he waits for the game.
Typical hunting blinds are not readily transportable. Thus, when a hunter acquires a new hunting lease, he must normally construct one or more blinds in the area. The construction of a hunting blind requires transportation to the site of the building materials and a substantial amount of labor. There have been proposals for portable hunting blinds that the hunter could carry with him into and out of the field; however, these proposals have not been entirely satisfactory. Examples of such portable blinds and shelters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,224,754 Dewrryberry, 3,082,780 Macy, 2,967,534 Silye, and 2,781,766 Kreiger.